


5 Times Sokka Was Caught Half Naked, and 1 Time Zuko Was

by The_Wicked_Diamond



Series: Zukka Week 2021 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Asexual Character, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sokka’s gold cheer skirt, Toph Beifong & Zuko Friendship, sokka always has his shirt off for some reason, toph and Sokka are saltmates, toph is amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wicked_Diamond/pseuds/The_Wicked_Diamond
Summary: Sokka really wants Zuko to remember their policy of alerting the other when there is company over. It would save him some awkward encounters.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: Zukka Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	1. Aang

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here it is. Chapter one of six. I hope you guys like it.

Sokka, for obvious reasons, liked to be made aware of when they were hosting company. Obvious reasons included right now, for instance. 

It had been a long day. Sokka, because he was an engineer and they had fixed time slots to be in the workshop, was up at 8 o’clock this morning after staying up way too late with Zuko the previous night because there was this movie, and oh my goodness Sokka it has dragons, please watch it with me? And Sokka is a sucker for Zuko’s puppy dog eyes.

So Sokka was in the workshop from 9 to 12, three whole hours of work in which he was able to finish one project and start another. After he clocked out, he grabbed some lunch with Zuko, who was in between his activities. (He was going from football practice to one of his business classes. Sokka knows his schedule, but not enough to know the individual names of every class. Sokka barely knows his own, how could he possibly memorize Zuko’s?). The lunch was delicious. They went to this noodle shop close to their apartment that they go to all the time. Sokka had an hour and a half after lunch to kill before cheerleading practice, so he went back to their shared apartment to play with their cats, Momo and Druk. 

Momo was a beautiful Siamese, and he was a very elegant cat, though sometimes an idiot. Druk, on the other hand, was an orange Bengal cat, and while just as pretty, he lacked the grace that Momo had, constantly jumping (or falling) off of raised surfaces, running into walls, fighting his reflection, and much more. Both cats were very, very cuddly, though they seemed to have a preference for Zuko. They were both attention whores, though, so they would settle for Sokka if Zuko was unavailable.

Soon enough, it was time to head to practice. He grabbed his cheer duffle bag, grabbed his keys, and left the apartment.

Practice wasn’t terrible. They worked on the halftime routine they would be doing for the next football game, along with some assorted chants and flips. But it was enough to make him feel gross and sweaty, so when he drove home, he threw his duffel on his shared bed, grabbed a towel, and hopped in the shower.

That led to his current situation.

Sokka has his towel wrapped around his waist, chest bare to the world. Or, at least, to Aang and Zuko, who were sitting on the couch, laptops open.

“Uh, hey Sokka,” Aang says awkwardly. Sokka fixes his stage on Zuko, who has the decency to look a little sheepish.

“What happened to our policy of  _ letting each other know when we have company _ ?” Sokka asks. All he had wanted to do was walk out in his towel and check the laundry, maybe watch a show or two while he waited for Zuko’s return. Getting caught half naked is definitely  _ not _ on Sokka’s to-do list.

“I’m sorry,” Zuko says, as if that makes it better. (It does, but Sokka doesn’t want to admit that). “At least it’s only Aang?” Sokka face palms.

“Only Aang. As if he’s not my little sister’s boyfriend. How would you feel if you saw Katara walk out half naked?” Zuko cringes and Sokka feels slightly triumphant. Then he pictures the scene and cringes with Zuko. “Okay, bad example. But my point is still made.”

“Okay, okay,” Zuko says. “I’ll do better next time.”

“What makes you think there will be a next time?” Sokka asks. Zuko just shrugs in response. Sighing, Sokka walks back into their room to pull on something more with more cover than a towel. Once he’s dressed, he walks back out into the living room and dramatically flops down across his boyfriend’s lap. Zuko, without pausing in his discussion, threads his fingers through Sokka’s hair and starts massaging the exhausted man’s scalp. Sokka melts in contentment, going completely boneless on Zuko. He is very comfortable where he is, and though Sokka doesn’t want to admit it, he might have dozed off right there.

Zuko is forgiven for this incident, though Sokka doesn’t know what made him think there  _ wouldn’t  _ be a next time with his boyfriend’s track record.


	2. Azula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka was just trying to be nice. He didn’t want to end up ogled by his boyfriend’s ace sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Disclaimer: I personally don’t like fish, so I have absolutely no idea if this would taste good at all.
> 
> Also: I hc Azula to be asexual, so that’s that.

Sokka wants to do something nice for Zuko for once. He knows his boyfriend is always running himself to the ground trying to balance schoolwork, the football team, and preparing to take over his father’s company. So, when Sokka has the opportunity, he makes the two of them dinner.

Of course, it’s a completely home-cooked meal. Nothing is pre-cooked, -mixed, -baked, or anything. Sokka usually makes something from his childhood, but today, he’s feeling a little frisky and he wants to make something that reminds Zuko of happy memories.

He remembers Zuko talking about this one meal his mother used to make, before she left. It was a lovely seafood dish, which happens to be Sokka’s specialty. There were three or four different kinds of fish in the dish (ha ha), but they only have tilapia in the fridge, so Sokka needs to run to the store.

It’s a quick trip; five minutes, tops. But when he gets back, the apartment seems even hotter than when he left. Sokka goes to check the thermostat, and  _ yep _ , broken. Sokka decides to just remove his shirt so he doesn’t overheat while making dinner. Better safe than sorry.

He grabs the tilapia out of the fridge and puts it on a cutting board beside the salmon and mahi-mahi that he bought at the store and dices up all three fish. Next, he puts a large frying pan on their stove, turns the heat on high, and drizzles oil across the pan. Then, he slides the cubes of fish into the pan to fry. 

Once he’s got that going, Sokka grabs the peppers he picked up along with the fish and chops them up, then slides them in the pan with the fish. He sprinkles brown sugar into the pan as well to carmelize. He fries them until the fish are crispy and the peppers are brown. Then he puts the dish on the only glass plates they own and sets it down on their “dining” table. Sokka sits down and waits for Zuko to get back from his last class of the day. According to the clock, Zuko should arrive in a couple minutes.

Sokka is scrolling on his phone when the door opens, so he puts it down and stands. 

Azula and Zuko both walk through the door.

Sokka realizes he is still shirtless. He also realizes that Zuko once again forgot to text ahead (and he only made enough for two, damn you Zuko).

Azula, being Azula, winks at him and continues the conversation she had been having. Zuko, being Zuko, short circuits and stares at Sokka. Sokka, being Sokka, grins at Azula and flexes his abs. Azula raises an eyebrow. Zuko blushes.

“Sokka, dear, please put a shirt on before my brother combusts. You seemed to have worked  _ so hard _ on this dinner tonight. It would be a shame if you couldn’t enjoy it.” Azula’s tone is cold and impersonal, but Sokka can hear the humor behind it, along with the twinkle in her eye. “I think I’ll take my leave now.” She turns towards the door, but pauses right before she leaves. “Have fun!” She calls and shuts the door behind her.

Zuko, who had been watching her, turns back to Sokka. His cheeks are still bright red.

“I am going to put a shirt on, then we are going to enjoy this meal that I cooked.” Sokka gestures to the chair. “Have a seat. We need to have another discussion about remembering to  _ text ahead _ when I get back.”

Zuko looks properly ashamed. Sokka hopes this will be the last time.

(He knows deep down it won't).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, I would love the kudos and comments!


	3. Toph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka has to say, it’s a shame Toph can’t see his gold skirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Toph’s chapter. This one is a little saucier so be warned.

Sokka is home before Zuko (not unusual). Sokka wants to do something nice for Zuko (not unusual). Sokka lounges on his shared bed (not unusual). He’s in his cheer skirt and  _ nothing else _ (unusual). 

If he is being honest, Sokka is in a  _ mood. _ You know,  _ a mood _ . He just finished his big project this morning that had been giving him trouble for  _ weeks _ . He was so excited when he turned it on and it worked and everything went right and the Mechanist (no one knows his name- not even Teo, his son) was proud of him and Sokka was just so happy!!! So screw him, Sokka wants to celebrate. He also knows that Zuko has a big test coming up, so Sokka might as well help him destress. Knocking out two birds with one stone, right?

Anyway. Sokka is on the bed, scantily clad in one tiny, gold skirt. He’s waiting for Zuko to come home. Sokka glances at his phone for the time. Zuko would be home in about ten minutes. Sokka could wait.

He’s reading an online news article about a big oil spill only a few miles off of the coast when he hears the front door unlock. Quickly, he turns his phone off and throws it on the nightstand. The bedroom door is closed, so Zuko has to open it. Sokka gets ready as the door handle turns and-

Toph steps through the door.

Sokka absolutely does  _ not _ scream. He  _ definitely  _ does not pull the sheets up to cover his bare chest.

(He does).

Toph is laughing at him. Zuko, drawn to the noise, enters the room. Sokka fixes him with his meanest glare.

“Zuko,” he seethes, “how many times do I have to remind you of our policy?” Zuko, who seems to only then realize  _ why _ Sokka is in bed covered with a sheet, blushes and looks away.

“Sorry, Sokka,” he says, and how can Sokka stay mad at him when he looks like a kicked turtleduck?

“It’s alright,” he sighs. Toph is still cackling in the background. Sokka drops the sheet and rises from the bed. He doesn’t worry about being indecent because only one other person in the room can actually see him, and that person is his boyfriend, who has seen him in a lot less. As a matter of fact, Zuko has seen him in this particular get up only a couple times before.

The first time was a complete accident; Sokka had worn his uniform home and stripped off the skin-tight top as soon as he walked through the door. Sokka made eye contact with Zuko, who had been writing an essay on their couch. Sokka could see his brain melting out of his ears, so Sokka threw Zuko his sauciest smirk and proceeded to dance provocatively towards Zuko.

(That was how they realized Zuko has a  _ thing _ for Sokka in just his cheer skirt).

This time is no different. Zuko once again loses all brain function. Sokka throws him a wink and leads Toph out of the room.

“So what brings you over here today?” He asks Toph. She shrugs.

“I was walking with Zuko, and then he kept walking. And kept walking. And kept walking. That’s how I ended up here.” Toph flops onto the couch and kicks her muddy (how? It hasn’t rained in a month?) onto the coffee table. “Anyway, now that I’m here, I can catch you up on all the good tea from art class. You will not  _ believe  _ what Hera did this time.” Sokka, intrigued, plops down right next to her. Hera is the recurring bitch in Toph’s class that is all the -phobics and the -ists. Sometimes, Sokka almost believes she’s actually the Greek goddess.

“I want  _ explicit _ detail of everything.” As Toph launches into her story, Sokka looks back to see Zuko still standing in the room. He’s definitely still processing the skirt. That’s okay. Maybe this will be a more effective lesson than just Sokka’s verbal reprimands.

(Spoiler: it isn’t).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to kudos and comment if you are feeling saucy yourself!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Leave a kudos and a comment if you want to spice things up.


End file.
